my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Thibault Roussel
|gender= Male |age= 31 |blood type= O- |hair color= Dark Brown |eye color= Black |vision= 20/20 |skin tone= Caucasian |height= 5feet. 10inches. (178cm.) |weight= 141lbs. (64kg) |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Pro-Hero (Ruse) Finance Teacher Thief |previous occupation= |team= Académie d'entraînement Staff |previous team= |base of operations= , |sexuality= Heterosexual |marital status= |relatives= |quirk= Dérober |abilities= |equipment= |debut= }} Thibault Roussel (シボールトロッセル, Shibōruto Rosseru) is a finance teacher employed at Académie d'entraînement, he is currently assigned to teaching lessons for Class-BEP. In order to work at the school, he conceals his criminal background and pretends to be a Professional Hero working under the name of Snatch. Having always had a desire to educate others despite going down the path of robbery, the prospect of teaching at such a prestigious academy enticed him whilst also offering Thibault a safe haven from the authorities. Thibault is not just any petty thief, he is the mastermind behind countless robberies, whether it be armed, or . The victims of his crimes are usually highly influential or wealthy individuals in society, though he is notoriously known by the police and Pro-Heroes as one of the perpetrators behind a large-scale robbery on an art gallery in , where more than €34,000 worth of paintings and sculptures were seized and sold into the black market. Naturally, Thibault has changed his appearance since that incident, trimming his hair down and dying it from blond to a deep shade of brown. Thibault's emitter Quirk, Dérober, gifts his hands the ability to snatch any item out of someone's grasp within a certain radius, as long as the item is visible to Thibault, whether it be through a television screen or a sighting in real life, making his Quirk one of the factors why he is such a competent thief. Appearance Whether a tactic to stay under the radar or just by pure coincidence, Thibault doesn't have any standout features to his appearance. He possesses a height of 5feet. 10inches., only two inches above the national average, paired with a lean body type that shows slight signs of muscle definition likely generated from constantly running away from police and Pro-Heroes. As stated previously, Thibault's hair was originally a hue of beach blond before it was dyed down to a deep shade of brown, only a few tones off of his eye colour, whilst the length of his hair, which used to flow down to his shoulders, was shortened drastically and styled into a fashionable bowl-cut, now only reaching as far as his chin, which also has its fair share of hair on it, in the form of a chin strap. He has a seemingly clear face from afar, never really been affected by vast amounts of acne or spots ever since puberty. Thibault, despite his fortune, refuses to spend his money irresponsibly, hence why his attires are always noted to be simplistic in nature by fellow staff and students alike. His customary outfit is an open-collared black shirt with the sleeves three-quarters in length, the neck collar itself is folded. down The shirt reveals a portion of his chest and collarbone, hence why he opts for thicker shirts in colder weather conditions. On his bottom half, he wears white trousers fastened to his waist with a brown leather belt suited with a metal buckle. Wrapping up the attire, he dons a pair of black suede brogues. Occasionally, he adds an extra layer, a brown, buttoned and sleeveless sweater. File:ThibaultLean.jpg|Usual Attire File:ThibaultScratchColoured.jpg|Close up on his hair. Personality Unlike the other staff at the academy, Thibault only has one side to his personality, no matter if he is partaking criminal or teaching activities. For the most part, he is laid-back and even when in a pinch, his ability to keep a cool-head has saved him many times. This trait heavily influences his teaching methods, as seen by his distaste of enforcing punishment and tendency to resolve situations through talking with those involved. This allows him to easily form healthy relationships with many of the students throughout the school, and even act as a counsellor for some. However, his untroubled nature quickly becomes troublesome when his teaching is under review. He is frequently scorned for being too lenient with student which hinders their progress and potential. Contrary to the stereotypes of criminals as well, big-time ones at that, he does need a facade to become an approachable person because he already is an approachable person, swiftly befriending strangers with ease, a skill he employs into his thievery, lowering the guards of his targets before robbing them of their possessions. History Relationships Quirk and Abilities Dérober ( , Dorobā): Thibault's Quirk focuses on the act of stealing. Within a radius of five miles, Thibault can snatch any item as long as he can see it, and is not limited to only seeing it person, but can also steals items he sees on digital screens, as long as they are real-time broadcasts of the item. The major catch to his Quirk is that the item he wants to steal has to be held in someone's left hand and no other place, otherwise the Quirk will not activate. Thibault himself is still clueless into why this weakness manifested, and especially since right-handed individuals are more common, as well as the fact that high-value items aren't usually being carried to begin with, makes the use of his Quirk tedious at times. In spite of that, the item won't necessarily spawn into Thibault's left hand, and can indeed spawn onto his right. However, his Quirk does have uses outside of stealing, such as disarming armed opponents by using his Quirk to steal their weapons, making it a handy Quirk to have in a fight sometimes. Additionally, the Quirk has its practical uses in classrooms as well, Dérober enables Thibault to confiscate electronic devices and anything else inappropriate without much effort, but of course, this all relies on which hand the item is held in, though Thibault has displayed multiple times the skill of tricking a victim into placing the item(s) in one's left hand. Intermediate Self-Defence: Thibault has never been formally taught any sort of martial arts or combat sports but countless years of fending off his pursuers has accumulated his experience over time, and now he is capable of overwhelming a small group of people alone. His style reflects his chilled personality, using moves that don't place a heavy burden on his body and thus, conserving and maximising his stamina. These moves mostly comprise of short kicks that debilitate an opponent's energy as opposed to causing the most physical damage, and non-standard sweeping techniques use to prevent an opponent from entering his personal space. By also keeping a gap between him and other combatants, he can assess their movements and react accordingly at a much more successful rate. Equipment Trashbag: Thibault carries a whole roll of black rubbish bags on his person at all times as storage for stolen items. Yes, he is a classic robber. Trivia *His reference is Max Alors from anime and manga series, Fairy Tail. *As one could guess, brown is his favourite colour. Category:Characters Category:Teachers Category:Academie Teachers Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Thieves